The present invention relates to control valves and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for providing a solenoid actuated valve.
Evaporative solenoid control valves (EVAP) are used to control the flow of fuel evaporate from a vehicle fuel storage tank to a purge canister and then onto either the intake manifold of an automotive engine or the atmosphere.
One such EVAP valve employs the use at least two plugs and an ultrasonic attachment process to seal the solenoid valve from external leaks. A first plug is used to facilitate the communication of a purge port to the interior cavity of the valve. Another plug is required for an opening to allow for adjustments to be made to the stroke of the solenoid.
However, the use of plugs in an EVAP valve assembly provides potential areas for leakage to occur. Moreover, the primary function of an EVAP valve depends on the transfer of gaseous materials from one point to another through the use of an EVAP valve. Accordingly, any leakage will affect the performance of the valve. In addition, the insertion and sealing of plugs to an EVAP valve assembly requires additional manufacturing steps that affect the cost of the same.
Therefore, an EVAP valve""s design should prevent potential leakage areas as well as increase the performance and/or cost of the same. Accordingly, an EVAP valve""s design should provide ease of assembly and disassembly, exhibit good magnetic flux transfer characteristics, provide an airtight passage from one point to another without impeding air flow and be cost-efficient.
An evaporative control valve for a vehicle having a valve body and a solenoid for manipulating a plunger mechanism between an open position and a closed position. The plunger has a valve end for opening and closing a first port into a receiving area. A conduit connects the receiving area to a second port and the second port is positioned to axially align with the plunger mechanism and the first port. In addition, the second port provides a means for accessing an adjustment screw to the stroke of a solenoid having a plunger.
The above-described and other features and advantages of the present invention will be appreciated and understood by those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, drawings, and appended claims.